


Unexpected Feelings

by Catwoman1001



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angry Sebastian, Blowjobs, Cannon, Cult, Dark, M/M, Murder, Occult, Poor Sebastian, Possesive Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Victorian era, ciel is a little brat, long chapters, more tags to come, ugh i hate tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwoman1001/pseuds/Catwoman1001
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are stuck serving out a dangerous mission from the Queen. To infiltrate an all boy cult and to act as a couple as they do it. Little do they know, their life is about to be flipped upside down.





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please excuse this chapter it is quite small and not very interesting. Next chapter will be much longer I promise, and will be much more interesting! Also if you like the story please drop a comment and leave some kudos, they really mean a lot and encourage me to try harder knowing people actually like the story! Also, I'm sorry I have been out of the writing game for a little while, life beat me down a bit. So some interactions and chapters may seem a bit messy so please do forgive me. However, I will keep this as in character as possible and I hope you enjoy this first chapter :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is heavily inspired by Rabid Bunnys original one-shot called 'All Hail the Queen" I merely found the plot interesting and had wanted to carry it out farther. Please go show her original work some love!

Ciel Phantomhive is a curious human. His pride is daunting, and he manages to hold immense anger in his small fragile body. It is quite easy to forget that is still a child, even his demonic butler finds himself looking at him as more than a childish nuisance. However, it was moments like this where even his butler had to hold back a chuckle at his master's reactions.

“Damn it!” Ciel cried angrily slapping the Queens letter down onto his desk, his cheeks dusted red with anger. Sebastian found himself looking over a smile plastered a-crossed his face as he carefully set down the teacup filled with earl gray on his lordship's desk. 

Ciel ran a hand through his hair messily tugging at his navy blue locks, his exposed eye filled with utter irritation. 

Sebastian found himself asking his little lord, “Whatever is the matter, Young Master?”

Ciel gestured his hands angrily towards the letter before speaking lowly, “Go ahead and read it!” 

Sebastian's gloved hands reopen the envelope and slides the letter out quickly, his master's reaction had his interest piqued. As he read over the letter a slow devilish smile spread a-crossed his face and his eyes glowed softly. He set the letter down and eyed his young master with amusement in his crimson red eyes.

Ciel was even more frustrated now, “You bastard! You find this amusing don’t you!” 

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and smirked. “I can’t deny the situation is quite abnormal for you. Infiltrating an all-boys cult due to unusual deaths, and having to pose with someone as a couple? This will be an interesting mission for you indeed.” 

Ciel sighed heavily his hands kneading at his temples trying to force away his headache. “You forgot an important detail, Sebastian, I need a guy to pose as my significant other!” 

Sebastian stood silently, still smirking. He was awaiting his masters next words.

Ciel looked up at the ceiling his thoughts racing “I can’t ask Prince Soma he would be utterly useless in this sense, and much to my chagrin I don’t exactly have many other friends.”

Sebastian could sense his unwillingness but still spoke up, “It may seem preposterous for me to propose such an idea but what about me? I meet the requirements and I can keep an eye on you and keep you out of danger, My Lord.”

Sebastian could see Ciel bristle at his words and he quickly opened his mouth to object, however, closed it right after.“As much as I hate to admit it that does seem to be the best course of action.” Ciel's mouth went dry and he had to physically resist the urge to bury his head in his hands. 

Ciel glared at his butler noticing the way his eyes glowed brighter and suddenly he could feel a pit form in his stomach. This mission was going to be a lot worse than what he originally thought.


	2. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian start to prepare for leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long! I hope you enjoy!

Ciel stood in front of the mirror observing his appearance, his butler the proper six steps behind him. His bangs had to have been cut to a new style to cover the covenant mark embedded onto his eye. His single eye glowed blue and he pulled a face at his new haircut, he wasn’t used to seeing his hair this way. 

Sebastian piped up from behind him, “I think you look dashing Young Master.” 

Ciel eyed his reflection in the mirror before he smirked, “Well look at that Sebastian, your flattery certainly sounds more believable.”

Sebastian tilted his head and grinned, “I can not tell lies, my lord, you do look good.”

Ciel was stunned for a split second. However, he regained his composure completely and turned around eyeing his hand. “What are you planning on doing about your mark and nails?” Soon after he grimaced, “Actually we should go to London and get you a whole different attire.” He remarked ushering his hands towards Sebastian's formal clothing, “This would never pass.”

Sebastian nodded his head silently his crimson eyes studying Ciel, that same annoying smiling stretched crossed his face.

Ciel’s eye narrowed and he stared Sebastian down, “Is there something you want to say?” He asked curtly.

Sebastian shook his head politely, “My lord, I only find it amusing that when the Queen asks you to fetch you do so immediately.“

Sometimes Ciel felt the urge to strangle this infuriating creature. He repressed his anger and locked his eyes with his butler, a slow smirk spread crossed his face, ‘Woof.” He walked past leaving Sebastian behind him his eyes flashing blood red and opened his bedroom door. “Now come, Sebastian, we are leaving tomorrow. Prepare a carriage we are leaving for London today we have some shopping to do.” 

Sebastian turned around admiring his little lord from his back, it really is amazing to the devil how one human being can hold so much pride and anger in his small body. He was like the flicker of a candle flame, seemingly harmless until the flame catches fire and drags down everything with it, how captivating. “Of course my young lord.” 

A carriage was ready within half an hour, and Sebastian calmly walked into the manor's kitchen looking for a certain servant that he was not particularly fond of. Scratch that, Sebastian was not fond of any of them in fact, it seems they cause more problems than solutions most of the time. However, he puts up with it because the Young Master seemed to have developed a softness for them. The devil stood in the doorway of the kitchen hearing the bunch noisily chatter excitedly. Finnian was standing to the side talking to one of snakes ‘friends’ as he called them. Baldroy stood in the middle of the kitchen preaching about what it means to be a good chef all while preparing his ‘special soup.’ Sebastian scoffed and narrowed his eyes, that chef was only good at blow torching things in the kitchen. Suddenly, to his horror, Baldroy pulled out a flamethrower and put his goggles on a large smile spread a crossed his face.

Mey-rin let out a terrified squeak, “Bard no!”

Sebastian moved inhumanly quick, he managed to grab the flamethrower out of the Chefs hands moments before he destroyed the entire kitchen, his ever-present smile wavering off his face as he stared down Bard. Baldroy felt a chill go down his spine and backed away slowly putting his hands in the hair and nervously laughed, “Sorry Sebastian, you know me always wanting to get things done in a hurry.” 

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and set the flamethrower down on the table, “Baldroy.” He started his voice dark. “You are to prepare dinner tonight for the Young Master and if you blowtorch the food I will be forced to blowtorch you.” 

Bard grumbled lowly crossing his arms over his chest, “Yeah, yeah”

Sebastian reprised another sigh wondering to himself if demons like himself can get gray hair from stress. He pushed the thought out of his head and scanned the room, “Snake can you come here for a second?”

The footman scurried up to him his eyes nervously fluttering around. Sebastian looked down at him, he lacked the proper confidence that the footman of the Phantomhive family should have but at least he was quiet. He mustered up a passable smile so the footman could relax the slightest bit, “The Young Master and I have some important business to attend to in London so you will act as our coachman since it is last minute.” 

Snake nodded his head and instead of responding he ushered past Sebastian heading towards the front door to ready the horses. Sebastian reconsidered his previous thoughts, Snake may be the least troublesome. He clapped his hands together loudly, “Mey-rin the Young Master and I should not be out too long while we are away please finish the laundry and set the table for his dinner.” 

Mey-rin snapped to attention and covered her face, she was no doubt blushing. “Certainly Sebastian!” 

Sebastian nodded politely and turned his attention to the cook and gardener, “Finnian trim down the hedges out front, they have grown a bit too long, and Baldroy prepare a pork a pork dinner and do take heed to my warning.” He flashed a dangerous smile before turning on his heel and briskly walking out. His Young Master should already be in the carriage with the assistance of Snake. Sebastian straightened up his tailcoat and elegantly opened the door paying attention to his facade of the perfect butler, it has already been three years since the contract was first formed and Sebastian seemed to be slipping more into his character every day. It was quite a weird feeling for the demonic being to experience. However, he did not dislike his job nor his current contractor, in fact, he rather enjoyed them both. 

Sebastian climbed into the carriage steadily and knocked on the top letting Snake know to start to horses up, Ciel was seated a crossed from him staring out at the scenery. After his butler took a seat he lolled his head to the side lazily, “It is unusual for you to not act as the coachman, Is there something you wish to talk about?” 

Sebastian brightened up, “You’re observant as ever my lord, I was wondering how this mission calls for your assistance?” 

Ciel sighed and began to explain, “There have been mysterious deaths happening inside of the occult, many men from the age of sixteen to twenty-six have gone missing only to be found weeks later with their bodies completely dismembered, the heads have not been recovered yet though. The Scotland Yard cannot infiltrate the occult due to the requirements and the occult cannot be shut down due to no specific evidence.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed, “The heads are missing Sir?”

Ciel nodded his face showing utter disgust at the mere thought of decapitated heads, “Which brings us to our next problem, this certain occult only accepts males who - well lets just soft lack of better terms are in love. Obviously, we do not fit that requirement however, I am hoping that with the covenant will suffice as enough of a bond to be able to fool them.”

At the mention of the covenant Sebastian’s hand burned intensely, it sent electric shocks throughout his body and he had to clench his jaw to keep his fangs from growing. He knew the pleasurable feeling instantly, his master was about to give him an order. 

“Sebastian, this is an order.” His voice was strong and firm. Something Sebastian had always adored about Ciel’s orders was the way he said them, “You are to assist me on bringing this occult to an end and to use whatever means possible to get us in.” 

Sebastian closed his eyes and put a hand on his heart a smirk pulling at his mouth, “Yes, my lord.”

*****

Ciel walked through the door to Hopkins’ Tailor Shop the bells on the door clanging together announcing their presence. Sebastian follows suit of Ciel and sighed inwardly, he knew how much of a pain Nina Hopkins was going to be. Sound vibrated off of the spiraled stairs that lead up to Nina’s office and within an instant, Ciel spotted her curly brown hair that was swept to the side in a loose ponytail.

“Earl!” She cried excitedly upon catching a glimpse of Ciel, and came to the halt at the bottom of the stairs admiring the young earl, “I see the Earl is looking as small and beautiful as ever.”

Ciel grimaced and grumbled under his breath, “You didn’t have to add the small part.” 

Nina ignored his comment and smiled brightly, “How unusual for you to come to the shop first hand!”

Ciel smiled pleasantly at the tailor, “I am afraid we are in a bit of a rush Sebastian needs less conspicuous clothing.” He was purposely vague in his answer hoping the tailor would not press too much into the manner. 

Nina whipped her head around and glared at Sebastian, “Ah Mister Hardhead, you came too?” 

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he squinted his eyes at the tailor, “Your hatred towards me is almost refreshing Miss.”

Nina scowled and turned to Ciel, “Earl, I am guessing this has something to do with your position?” 

He knew she was referring to his job as the Queens watchdog and grinned cheekily, “You’re quick to catch on Nina.” 

Nina smiled at the rare compliment and walked up to Sebastian eyeing him distastefully, “I am helping you as a favor to my favorite consumer, do not let it go to your head.” 

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Certainly.” 

Ciel sat in the dressing room his head rested up against the wall, it had been at least half an hour by now of watching Sebastian change in and out of clothing. It was quite amusing actually. Nothing fit him quite right and pale colors looked downright terrible on him. Nina was even getting frustrated.

Ciel snickered at Sebastian's annoyed expression when he pulled back the curtain and entered the dressing room. 

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?” Sebastian asked unbuttoning the grey vest he was wearing before and slipped on a striped one instead. 

Ciel leaned back into the chair his eyes gleaming with amusement, “It certainly does provide a good laugh.” 

That little tyrant! 

He moved almost inhumanly quick while dressing, it was hard even for Ciel to keep up with his actions. Soon enough his next outfit was put on and he made a move to step outside the curtain and prepared himself to hear Nina bashing him. However, Ciel held out a hand.

“Stop.” 

Sebastian froze and turned towards his Young Master giving him a questioning look.

Ciel scrutinized his appearance, his face completely unreadable. His outfit consisted of a simple white undershirt covered mostly by the striped vest he was wearing. He had a simple Burgundy tie on that complimented his ruby eyes well, black trousers that hung on his hips, and a simple frock coat. Sebastian stood still watch Ciel sweep his eyes over him and smiled, “Is there a problem Young Master?”

Ciel stood up abruptly and stretched his back, “Not at all.” He made his way to the curtain and turned back around smirking at his butler, “I’ll tell Nina to take the money out of my personal account, hurry and change back into your uniform.”

Sebastian watched Ciel walk out of the dressing room and thought to himself, what a beautiful brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shows the juicy stuff that people actually want to read, hope you stick around to see it!


	3. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, it had taken me so long to write this chapter! I had a lot of tests last week so most of my time was spent studying and writing multiple essays. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

“This is absolutely disgusting!” Ciel felt himself burst with that statement with mouth agape and eyes wide.

Sebastian crinkled his nose, “I would have to agree with you, my lord.”

Ciel and Sebastian stood outside of an old run down hotel, the outside of the hotel was falling to pieces. Cracks were running through the entirety of the hotel snaking its way into the structure. Some of the windows were completely shattered and the rest had cracks, even the roof was caving in. 

Ciel sighed heavily and could feel dread cooling his veins, it was sinking in how horrible this mission was going to be. Sebastian chuckled from beside him and gave him a look, “Having second thoughts Sir?” 

His tone was borderline taunting and Ciel huffed bitterly eyeing him from the corner of his eye, “This needs to be done, no need to dwell on it.” He paused for a second giving the building a second look, “I just wish it was a place that wasn’t decaying.”

Sebastian smiled down at the young lord, “Well shall we go inside?”

Ciel sighed once more but started to talk towards the building a gloomy expression etched on his face, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he almost felt shy walking next to Sebastian. He chided himself, there was no reason for him to feel shy Sebastian was only his butler and when the time is right he would consume his soul and move on without a second thought. This mission meant nothing, only a simple job to fulfill for her majesty. After reminding himself of who Sebastian really is and what he is there for Ciel could feel his shyness evaporate and he pushed his shoulders back walking more confidently to the door than before. 

Sebastian shifted the luggage in his hands and opened the wooden door for the earl awaiting for him to step inside.

Ciel looked at him with an eyebrow raised, “Careful Sebastian, you’re acting like a butler.”

Sebastian smirked, “No, I am acting like a gentleman.”

Amusement lit Ciel’s eyes and he gave a small huff of laughter, “Hah! You must be joking!” The demon didn’t say anything other than keeping that infuriating smirk on his face and ushered Ciel through the door quickly. Once inside Ciel couldn’t help but sneer is disgust, if it was possible it was even worse on the inside of the large building, everything was falling into shambles.

“Well this is quite an eyesore,” Ciel mumbled under his breath while scanning the place.

“Careful little boy, you might hurt my feelings.”

Ciel jumped, completely startled by the voice and spun around completely coming face to face with an attractive older male, looking to be around seventeen. His silky hair had blonde highlights mixed with brown and was boyishly styled. His eyes were a striking emerald green with blue flecks and he was also quite tall only a few inches off from Sebastian’s height of 6’1. The earl narrowed his eyes at the said teenager offended by his sentence, “Excuse me, who do you think you’re calling a little boy?”

“Well, you are the only kid in here.” The teenager shot back enjoying watching the younger male bristle at the word. He leaned his shoulder against a white column and gestured to the door, “Who’d you send away?” 

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, “I do believe that is none of your business.”

“Whoa! Someone’s a little feisty.” The boy grinned mischievously before his eyes scanning Ciel up and down seemingly drinking in his appearance. The earl was dressed more naturally than normal, he was adorned with a pair of fitted black trousers, a simple navy blue undershirt, and a bright white frock coat. It was a rather simple outfit for him but with his navy blue hair swept to the side covering the covenant mark he did look good. The boy pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly to the earl. Ciel took an apprehensive stance unsure of how to react to the person advancing on him. “You know, you are quite beautiful.” 

Before Ciel had a chance to react or even respond another voice boomed from the room over, “Alexander! Who is it?” 

The boy, who seemed to be named Alexander stopped walking towards Ciel and responded equally as loud back to the other voice, “Come out here Father! There's a boy -“ He cut off for a second and stared at Sebastian who had been previously observing the two boy’s exchange had taken his place next to Ciel and was almost glowering at him. “And another fella out here.”

Sebastian's look darkened, fella? Really?

Ciel snickered lowly ignoring the look Sebastian shot him. He was too busy observing Alexander trying to judge his character, he didn’t seem too suspicious but Ciel knew better than to believe first impressions. 

“Do you two need something?” An older man stood in the doorway, he himself looked to be in his thirties. 

Ciel plastered a fake smile on his face and decided to take lead, “Hello Sir, I was wondering if you could help me and my but-“ Sebastian quickly placed a firm hand on Ciel’s shoulder and squeezed softly cutting the earl off mid-sentence preventing him from ruining the entire mission from the start. Ciel realized immediately what he almost said and gave the man a lopsided grin and put a tentative hand on the back of his neck embarrassed from his slip up. “Sorry it was a long carriage ride, my partner and I was wondering if you could provide us with a room.” Ciel could feel nervousness prickle at his spine as he thought back to his previous conversation with Sebastian in the carriage ride down. That bastard waited until they stepped out of the carriage to tell Ciel of the coded sentence that would determine if they could even land a place in the occult. 

The man arched a thin eyebrow at Ciel and Sebastian analyzing both of them, “You can forget it.”

Ciel and Sebastian deadpanned.

The man pointed a crooked finger at Ciel and then swung it to Sebastian, “There's something off about your relationship.”

Ciel kept silent unsure of how to respond, Sebastian tilted his head slightly giving the man a confused look before speaking, “I’m afraid I do not understand what you mean.”

The man approached Ciel backing him up slightly, “You my boy have a confusing mindset. There is trust behind your bond with him that much is true but at the same time, that trust is very fragile. You find him attractive but you’re nowhere near lustful, and you are possessive but you also have an aversion to him. You’re not what I would classify as scared towards him but you are careful Oh! This is interesting!” He paused before winking at Ciel, “You care about him!” It was Ciel’s turn to choke on air, he gave the man a bewildered expression, he himself didn’t even understand the emotions he had towards the demon, how could this man know? 

Sebastian turned to Ciel and somehow managed to put the words ‘Awe young master I’m touched’ into a look and held a glint in his eyes 

The man then changed direction and he sauntered up to Sebastian and leaned in uncomfortably close to the devil, “You harbor some kind of yearning for him, that much is obvious. Correct me if I’m wrong but you lust after him.” The ever cool demon who wasn’t easily fazed suddenly choked on a breath of air that his false human body didn’t even need. “I also sense something else, I can not be completely sure on it but there’s a certain amount of possessiveness coming off of your aura from him. Other than that there is barely any human emotion such as love. There is something else though too..” If possible he leaned in closer to Sebastian practically bumping noses, before he smiled and put a finger up to his lips, “I'll keep that a secret for you.” Sebastian was at a loss for words and fought the urge to push the man away, it was eerie how he could read his demonic nature so well, and what was that secret thing? He glanced at his young master from the corner of his eye wondering what his expression would be and caught him smiling cheekily, this infuriating child found this funny! 

Any amusement on Ciel’s face immediately died when he made eye contact with Sebastian. They both were wondering the same thing, what is this man. 

The man backed up completely and met eye contact with him, “You two are not lovers if anything you two have a small attraction, so I will have to act you to leave.” 

Sebastian interjected, “There is a thin line between attraction and love.” He turned to walk towards the earl, Ciel gave him an apprehensive look unsure of his actions. “Truth is our feelings for each other are repressed.” He reached Ciel and intertwined their fingers together softly, Ciel unable to keep eye contact looked to the side but did not fight the touch. “Our Society is not very open to our love, we were shunned and had to go away into hiding had to hide our feelings for each other for so long we must have forgotten what it is like to love. We came here as a hope to rekindle that flame.” He drew Ciel closer and a hint of Ciel flushed neck. Sebastian licked his lips, how attractive. He turned away from his small lord for a minute keeping his body pressed against his, “Won’t you help us out?” He let go of Ciel’s hand only to grip onto his chin and bring him closer, so close Sebastian could see the twinkle of purple in his other eye from beneath his bangs, he fought the urge to move the bangs out of the way to see the mark that showed he belonged to him and instead let his eyes flicker down to Ciel’s lips. 

Ciel could feel a shiver roll down his spine and he mouthed to the demon, ‘What do you think you are doing?’

Sebastian smirked and leaned down moving towards his ear and practically purred low enough for only the two to hear, “Just following your order Sir.”

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian but did not say anything more remembering he ordered him to do whatever it took to get them in.

“Ok! You two, break it up!” Sebastian reluctantly released Ciel and took a small step backward watching his charming master try to regain his confident composure. Ciel turned towards Alexander who had been the one to break them up, the teenager rolled his eyes at the two males and turned towards the man who had previously rejected them, “Father, they have a valid point. We have accepted worse, besides-“ He glanced at Ciel, “They could prove to be fun.” 

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, what does that mean? 

The older male sighed heavily, ‘Alexander I said n-“ 

Alexander cut him off mid-sentence, “If you are so distrustful have them partake in The Cleansing tomorrow night.”

Sebastian turned to Alexander and narrowed his eyes at the teenager, he didn’t like this boy.

Alexander pointed at Ciel, “What is your name kid?”

Ciel could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation, “My name Is Ciel. Ciel Payne. And stop calling me kid, I’m sixteen.” He, of course, was lying but he had to say something that would shut him up. 

Alexander cocked his head, “Your name means heaven.”

Sebastian snickered under his breath and Ciel bristled once again, “No, it means sky.” 

Alexander smirked, “I'm gooing to call you angel.”

Ciel tilted his jaw up and eyed him, “No, call me Ciel.”

“No.”

Ciel could feel anger pulse through his body and he had to clench and unclench his fists in order to calm down, Alexander gave him a smug look and turned towards Sebastian, he asked rather curtly, “What’s your name.”

Sebastian was dry with his answer a simple, “Sebastian.” 

Alexander scoffed, “What a boring name.” 

Sebastian could feel his eyebrow twitch but smiled politely, “I would have to agree with you I quite dislike being named after a dog.”

Alexander stopped in his tracks and stared at the demon quirking an eyebrow, “What kind of idiot would name you after a dog!” He doubled over and burst out laughing his entire body shaking.

Ciel was fuming at this point, and angry blush rising to his cheeks and he shot Sebastian a warning death glare. Sebastian simply chuckled and waited for the teenager to regain his composure. 

The man who Alexander called ‘father’ sighed heavily crossed the room irritation heavily weighing down his body. He stepped towards the three males and pointed at Ciel and Sebastian, “I will allow it just this once under a few circumstances.” Triumph lit up Ciel’s face and he eagerly nodded his head waiting for him to speak. The man eyed him before continuing his sentence, “As you previously saw I am very good at reading emotions and I know when someone is lying to me, you will not lie to me or you will be exiled from us. The other requirement I have is to always follow the rules, they are absolute.” His voice grew darker and more menacing, “And finally don’t get in my way, that doesn’t end well for outsiders.”

Before Ciel or Sebastian could respond in any form from the threat the man had already turned around and walked out and down the hallway. 

Ciel could feel his human instincts telling him not to trust this man, he turned towards Alexander and decided swiftly that he did not trust him either. Trusting people only make you lose in the end, he did not even quite trust him demon wholeheartedly. Sebastian could see the way Ciel shifted with distrust and he himself had to agree, these humans where shady.

Alexander leaped forward and grabbed Ciel’s wrist and pulled him forward, “Come, I will show you to your room.”

“Hey! Let me go!” He tried to twist his small wrist from the teens strong grasp but the harder he tried the more he would tighten his grip. 

“Calm down, surely you’re used to people touching you by now.”

Ciel flinched not violently but enough for Alexander to feel it. He turned around and looked into Ciel’s big blue eye. He took note in the dullness of the color after the comment he made, he squeezed his wrist lightly and watched him squirm away slightly. Sebastian took a step forward ready to interview when Ciel spoke up once more “I told you to let me go.” His voice was low and held enough of a warning for the boy to release his wrist and took a step back giving the little earl some space. He pretended he didn't notice his aversion to human contact and continued to walk motioning for the two males to follow him.

They both followed without question, Sebastian picking up the luggage they had brought that he let next to the door in one hand and followed behind his master silently. The demon could feel an uneasy sensation settle in his stomach and he looked around trying to sense anything off, he found nothing yet he still kept his senses alert. He glanced down at Ciel and knew when it came down to it he would protect him with his life he’s spent a long time cultivating his soul and couldn’t have it taken away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Cleansing Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry! It's been a minute since I've updated I honestly lost motivation to write but this week I sat down and wrote out this chapter and started to work on another. I hope you like this chapter if you do please don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Bye loves

“Hey! Where are we even going!” Ciel shouted trying to weave around a large crowd of people watching as Alexander was able to do so easily. Sebastian was walking at Ciel’s side now and grimaced as he himself somewhat struggling to avoid getting whacked by someone on the busy London street.

Alexander slide to the right narrowly missing a small child, “I told you already, I’m showing you two to your room!” He shouted back.

Ciel huffed out a sigh and looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. He was quite thankful, other than him invading his personal space a little while ago he was acting as he normally did. It made it easier to focus on the true intention of this mission, it didn’t matter who he posed with all that mattered was he brought down whoever was worrying the Queen. Ciel bit his lip deep in thought while absentmindedly followed Alexander. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a warm hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him roughly against a body. Ciel looked up startled and met the ruby eyes of his butler who flashed him a grin, “Sorry, but had I not grabbed you, you would have been pierced by that ladies parasol.”

Ciel swallowed quickly and took a small step away from Sebastian and narrowed his eyes up at the ridiculously tall bastard. He eyed the teenager who was still walking ahead of them and spoke lowly to his butler, “Can you sense anything from him?”

Sebastian's eyes flashed crimson for a moment and he observed Alexander back for a second before the fire behind his eyes died out and became dull again. He looked down at Ciel “As far as I know he is human. I would suggest you don’t trust him right away though.”

Ciel bitterly laughed and tilted his head to the side making his jawline even more defined, “That joke is in bad taste, I don’t trust anyone.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel’s back as he picked up his speed pushing past him and struggled to keep the pace on his short legs. 

After what seemed like hours of endless walking through alleyways and streets the three of them arrived outside of a gorgeous hotel that was far away from the bustling streets of London. The hotel was rather large in size and stood to a staggering seven floors tall, the architecture looked as if God himself reached down from the heavens and made the hotel with his own hands. Large columns stood out front handcrafted with a metal that resembled the look of gold, and multiple light bulbs lit up the surface of the hotel setting it in a small dull glow against the contrasting sky that was growing darker. Ciel stood beside Sebastian observing the hotel keenly his mind working a mile a minute, this hotel was too extravagant for an occult. The lightbulbs stood out like a sore thumb, just one of them was a full day of pay for most workers and there looked to be at least one hundred.

Alexander eagerly stood up and waved his hands wildly and said with a beaming smile, “This is our hotel, we pay for our -“ he paused for a moment considering something and then continued, “Members. We pay for everything all you need to do is sit back relax and of course, keep yourself updated in our activities or else you’ll be booted out and he wouldn’t want that now would we angel.” 

Ciel smiled thinly and he could feel his eye twitch in irritation at the stupid brown-headed teenager's nickname for him. Instead of going off he cleared his throat and spoke politely, “This is kind but what do you mean by activities?” 

Alexanders eyes flashed with danger for a split second before it was gone completely and he turned around motioning for the two of them to follow him, “I promise I’ll tell you later but first let me show you two lovebirds to your room.” 

Ciel’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he turned bright red while Sebastian faltered for a second unsure on how to act. The two of them glanced at each other before Sebastian tilted his head slightly and leaned over Ciel pulling the door open for him and flashing him a fangless smile, “After you.”

Ciel rolled his visible eye a faint trace of a smile on his face before he stepped through the doorway and playfully turned around, “Why thank you-‘ He paused for a moment then smirked, “lover”

Sebastian snickered and stared down at Ciel through his midnight black lashes before stepping through the door himself. Ciel swirled background and instantly paused taking in the severe beauty of the hotel from the inside, he was honestly blown away. 

“This is…”

“Beautiful.” Sebastian finished his sentence walking up beside Ciel and glanced around the entire hotel admiring everything about the building. Multiple crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, the Persian carpet underneath their feet was beautifully made and the wallpaper was a soft red with accents of gold. Everything even down to the draped looked very expensive. 

Sebastian pulled himself away from admiring the layout of the hotel and watched as Alexander walked up to the front desk of the hotel and leaned over the marble slab flashing the male that worked there a pretty white smile. “Hello Yuno, have you taken care of the problem I left to you?” His voice was so low no other human would have been able to hear however Sebastian could hear him as clear as day. 

The man named Yuno leaned forward his dropping his voice just as low, “There was a lot of blood Alex the staff couldn’t clean it all up, it’s going to stain.”

Alex slammed his hand down on the marble loudly the noise echoed throughout the room, a maid who was walking by did not even acknowledge the slap. Ciel eyed the maid carefully staring deep into her eyes, the light seemed to have been sucked out of them. Her walk was slightly staggered and his motions seemed, he took a mental note to discuss it with Sebastian later when they were alone.

Alexander practically hissed his next words, “I need that room right now Yuno! What the fuck am I supposed to do in the meantime?” 

Yuno shrunk back a little from Alexanders increasing wrath, “There's an extra room on the seventh floor that was opened up today. We had an incident with Matt and Richard.”

Alexander rubbed his temples vigorously and gave the man his best glare, “I need a key for that room then.”

Yuno flashed him a fake smile and handed him a small skeleton key with a tag stuck to it. Alexander snatched the key out of his hands and turned around facing Ciel he threw the key to him and Ciel scrambled to catch it. I would walk you two to your room but I have a situation I need to clean up.” He cast a side glance at Yuno before continuing, “If you need anything from me or have any questions feel free to ask any of the maids. Also, tonight at nine we have a ceremony going on that all our members take part in called the cleansing, someone will be at your door to show you the way.” 

“Okay, thank you, Alexander.” Ciel nodded his head to him.

“Stop, call me Alex.” Alexander batted his eyelashes at him and Ciel shivered with disgust.

Sebastian sighed feeling himself grow the slightest bit irritated with Alex’s constant flirting. He leaned over Ciel’s small body and took the key out of his grip his fingers brushing against his for a moment. Ciel allowed him to take the key and shuffled away from him a little bit growing uncomfortable with everyone’s need to constantly touch him. Over the three years, Sebastian has been in his service he had grown accustomed to being touched by the demon knowing in the back of his mind if necessary he could order him to leave him alone. However, he still has his moments where he disliked to be touched by anyone, after the accident. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, “Come, Sebastian, let's go to the room.”

Sebastian took the lead and looked around the lobby quickly before he spotted a rickety looking elevator and started to walk towards it with Ciel behind him. He pressed the up arrow and watched in interest as it glowed yellow, humans really did create the most fascinating things! It was part of what made them so interesting for him, along with the content lust for power and the willingness to do anything for what they want.

The elevator opened up with a creak and Ciel hesitantly stepped inside and could feel the slightest bit of panic well up in him when the elevator shifted slightly to the side and he clutched the iron bars until his knuckles turned white.

“Are you scared?” Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled softly when Ciel turned his glare onto him. 

“Watch it! I’ll make you walk up those stairs.” Ciel practically growled out the statement and eyed his butler as he walked into the elevator with a large grin on his smug face. His look quickly turned into one of confusion when the elevator didn’t sway against his weight, “Hold up, you should weigh more than me. Why didn’t it shift?”

Sebastian pressed the button for the seventh floor and turned towards Ciel one of his hands resting firmly on the railing, “I’m an entity, physical weight doesn’t affect me.” 

Ciel ran a hand through his hair messing up the bangs that covered his contracted eye so it could be seen, “You’re in human form though?”

“This body takes the appearance of a human but when I choose to I can alternate certain parts, my weight being one of them. This elevator did not look as if it could support both our weights so I simply chose to be weightless.”

Ciel put a hand on his hip and shifted away from the pole and shuffled towards the door careful to not tilt the elevator, it slightly irked Ciel that the hotel as nice as it was still had the earliest form of the elevatory installed. He looked over and assessed Sebastian letting his eyes linger on his shoes, “That’s unsettling, don’t let others hear you talking like that.” 

Ciel watched Sebastian carefully as his shadow wavered and a black outline surrounded his tall body, and just like that he disappeared. Ciel could feel a chill roll up his back and he instinctively whirled around, he could feel his presence weighing on him heavily but couldn’t see him. He backed up slightly scanning the walls of the small elevator, he could feel his heartbeat increase slightly, “Where are you! I don’t like you playing games with me Sebastian!” 

“Sorry, but I will say young master it was quite entertaining to watch you back into the corner like prey.” 

Ciel narrowed his eyes and scowled “Bastard” 

“Heh, it is as you say, Young Master.” Ciel turned around annoyed that Sebastian's voice had come from so close, that was when he almost bumped his nose into his chest. Sebastian was only a mere few inches away from him. The earl stood his ground refusing to appear even weaker in front of the demon, he tilted his head back to an almost uncomfortable angle and locked gazes with Sebastian, the demon was looking down with an expression that made Ciel uneasy, he looked hungry. 

Ciel reached a small hand out and firmly pushed at his chest, Sebastian allowed his small master to push him away and Ciel straightened out his jacket, “You might not be playing the role as my butler for this mission but remember your place. You follow my orders still.” 

Sebastian smirked, “Of course.” 

The elevator came to an unsteady stop and the wooden doors creaked open slowly. Ciel walked out of the elevator briskly, secretly happy to have finally made it to the seventh floor. Their seventh floor was huge, Ciel could barely make out the large window at the very end of the hallway. Sebastian walked in front of Ciel leading him to their room number that was written on the tag attached to the key, he passed the first room and cringed as he could hear two men screaming hate words at each other through the thin walls. 

Sebastian glanced at the door for a split second and seemed to grimace himself when a sickening crash echoed through the door and followed with that was the gasp of one man and the quiet crying of another.

“Humans contradict themselves.”

Ciel raised a single thin eyebrow at his butlers back, “What do you mean Sebastian?”

“Humans claim they would do anything for the people they care about but don’t hesitate in hurting those people either.”

“You’re a demon, your sense of right and wrong are completely different compared to humans. You have no loyalty, you only know lust and greed, you would hurt anyone no matter who it was if your contractor ordered you too. You are a breed of ruthless beasts and you trick and manipulate people for your own pleasure, your kind doesn’t love and seem to be emotionless.”

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and his unamused eyes met Ciel’s, “You are smart, but not entirely correct.” 

“Careful you’re the one contradicting yourself.”

Sebastian said nothing more and suddenly stopped at a room that was only a few feet away from the oversized window. Ciel peered out the window and squinted unable to see the ground due to a thick fog swirling around the air and blocking the view. He bit his lip in thought and returned his attention to the room the second Sebastian opened the door and waited for Ciel to walk through patiently. He walked through and hummed in approval at the room, it was a fairly large room not as big as the one in his manor but a comfortable size. There was the basic essentials, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom with a single bed.

Ciel paused.

Wait.

“There’s only one bed!” Ciel couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth and he cursed himself when he realized he sounded like a child. 

Sebastian turned towards him one eyebrow arched and his eyes glittering in amusement, “I don’t need to sleep, I would rather prefer to stand watch anyway. The bed is all yours.” 

Ciel sat at the end of the queen sized bed and watched as Sebastian opened the luggage he had been carrying up and started to neatly unfold the clothes. He thought about remarking on how Sebastian sounded like a dog by saying he would prefer to stand watch but decided against it and instead fell back on the bed and stared at the Ceiling which held many intricate paintings. His eyes wandered to the painting right above the bed and suddenly he gasped, his breath caught in his throat.

“Sir? Is there something wrong?” 

Ciel realized Sebastian must have noticed the falter in his breath and the increase in his heartbeat. He blinked once then frowned, “This painting is repulsive.” 

Sebastian followed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, there was a large circular painting with a bony creature painted with black wispy shadows, the creature was staring down at the bed the eyes wide and colored with blood red and the ground underneath was filled with dead naked bodies. In the hands of the creature was a single human heart that was being crushed by claws and in the other hand, the demon held a fistful of blonde muddy hair with a head attached. A scroll was painted above with the words reading, ‘Redemption is lost for all sinners.’ 

Ciel could feel a heavy entity started to press down on his chest and his small hands grabbed at his chest pressing his hand down on his heart. His breathing came out in pained gasps and he simply couldn’t tear his eyes away from the creature even after he heard Sebastian call for him. The feeling started to grow harder and Ciel was struggling to breathe at all at this point his eyes were tearing up and he could faintly feel a finger tracing at his neck, he tried his hardest to move his hands or even his fingers but he simply couldn’t. 

A large pair of gloved hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him right off the bed and to his feet, one of the hands let go of his shoulder and wrapped around his was it giving him support as he struggled to breath properly. His hand automatically went to his throat where he had felt a finger tracing against it. He grabbed tightly onto the lapel of Sebastian's coat and tried to steady himself as quickly as possible.

“It’s okay, breath through your nose and out through your mouth. Please, tell me what just happened.” Sebastian gripped onto Ciel trying to comfort him the best way a devil knew how and his gaze flickered up to the ceiling and grimaced at the painting. 

After a minute Ciel was able to breathe normally again and he let go of Sebastian's lapel and leaned back slightly as a silent command for Sebastian to let him go. He complied and Ciel kept his eyes trained on the ground trying to understand what had just happened. 

“Young Master?”

Ciel looked up from the ground and instead of seeing Sebastian’s familiar red eyes that he had grown to like he says the creatures bloody black holes and he flinched away, it was a small amount but still noticeable. “It felt like my heart was being crushed.” He managed to keep his confidence laced into his words so he didn’t sound too weak but his body language showed he was anything but his usual confident self. 

“I’ll look into I-“ Sebastian began but was cut off.

“It was nothing Sebastian, just cover it up. I refuse to sleep with that thing watching me. When you’re done draw a bath for me, we need to talk about the situation at hand.” 

Sebastian had a look in his eye that showed that he wanted to press more but he kept his mouth shut and simply nodded while observing the ceiling, it even sent a chill down Sebastian’s spine.

***** 

It was pitch dark outside, and Ciel and Sebastian were trailing behind a middle-aged man that was supporting a sharp look, the had man said nothing other than, ‘follow me.’ Ciel squinted trying to see through the thick fog and could make out a giant chapel, the faint glow of the stained glass lit up the rocky ground. Ciel was unsure of how to react or even what to think, Alexander didn’t exactly provide them with a lot of information about this ceremony and both of them were on high alert.

Sebastian thought to himself quietly when he says the chapel, he remembered Alexander being the one to tell that one older gentleman that he and Ciel should partake in the ceremony, that didn’t sit well with him. He thought about warning Ciel to not let his guard down but with a quick glance to his side, he realized he didn’t need too. His little lord had his eyes set in determination, it was a look that Sebastian was familiar with. 

The man who had been leading them briskly opened up the large wooden door to the chapel 

As the pair walked in no one in the chapel turned around, they were all engrossed in the male figure up on the stage. As they walked towards the front of the church Ciel could see the man who was on the stage was Alexander. They met eyes briefly and Alex smiled softly at him, Ciel looked away uninterested and stopped in the pew that was the second closest to the stage and sat down. The pew was mostly filled up other than two spots at the very end and Ciel made sure to make room for Sebastian. 

A man who looked to be in his late sixties looked over at Ciel who had just sat next to him. He eyed him up and down and purred, “Hey, you wanna have some fun after this kid? Me and my partner would be more than happy to provide you with some entertainment” A much younger looking man who was seated to the side of him leaned over and sent Ciel and apologetic look.

Ciel could feel Sebastian stiffen from beside him and he scowled at the man, “I’m not interested.” 

The man frowned, “I can show you a good time, forget him.”

Sebastian turned towards him his eye cold, he stayed silent waiting to see what action Ciel would take.

“Even if I wanted to forget him I couldn’t. Like I said before I’m not interested.”

The man was starting to grow angry, “Aren’t you too young for him?”

“Aren’t you too old for him?”

Sebastian started to snicker but was able to cover it up with a small cough.

“I’d watch yourself brat. Do you know who I am?”

Ciel sighed and leaned a bit away from the man who was growing angrier, “No, nor am I interested. To me, you’re just a disgusting leech that takes interest in younger people instead of someone your own age.”

That's when the man snapped he reached out for Ciel his face bright red with anger, but, before his stubby hands could even grab him Sebastian leaned over the pew and grabbed his wrist bending it backward at an unnatural angle, he could have easily snapped it in half. His eyes glowed the slightest bit and his expression was stone cold, “Don’t touch him.”

That's when the atmosphere shifted, Sebastian released the man and without faltering he just turned back towards the stage his eyes glazed over and his body absolutely still. Ciel turned towards Sebastian and offered him a very faint smile as thanks before turning his full attention to the stage that Alexander was standing on. 

“Hello, gentleman! Today is a very special day, today is the day a single man will have the chance to relive his life and swap his soul for a new one! He can cleanse himself away from the evil and disgust filtering their old life and be born anew!”

Ciel leaned into Sebastian a little and whispered. “Is it possible to swap souls?”

Sebastian shook his head, “It shouldn’t be possible. Humans can’t touch souls only certain creatures can, even I can’t I can only draw them it of the body and eat them.”

Ciel nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued to listen closely to Alexanders words.

“Gabriel Crescent! Please make your way onto the stage.”

With his words a tall male dressed in a simple white robe walked down the aisle, his grey eyes were clouded over in what seemed like pain and his long black hair was pulled back in a simple braid. 

The people in the pews started to chant, it started off low but grey to a defining high roar, “Cleanse him! Cleanse him! Cleanse him!”

The man staggered onto the stage and fell down to his knees before Alexander, he was clutched his lower back in pain and he bowed his head respectfully to the shaggy brown haired kid. That’s when Alexander reached out his two hands and pressed them into the man’s temples while closing his eyes, “You are a good man Gabriel, your life is only just beginning now. Show me your past.”

When Alex reopened his eyes they where pure white, no trace of color in them. The man he had a firm hold on started to shake slightly and Alexander hummed, “At the age of six your mother died from asthma, your father abandoned you not even a year later, left you in the care of your aunt. You will let the hatred in your heart for the both of them go, it is no longer of use to you.” The man let out a muffled cry of pain and his body shook with a sob. Alexander continued on, “Age seventeen you married your wife, you weren’t happy with her. You forced yourself into societies view and lived unhappily with her. You committed a horrible sin child, you committed adultery, you slept with a male and soon after fell in love with him. In desperate to keep him you left your wife, she died soon after by herself in her room pregnant with your child by slitting her own throat.” The man squirmed in pain and tilted his head back and let out a silent scream, the chapel started to shake the littlest bit and the chandelier hanging about them swayed to its own rhythm. “You will live your life oblivious to the sorrows of this world, love with all your heart and do not forget this gift. If you lose sight of your goal you will surely die.” Alexander released the man and Ciel watched in interest as Gabriel fell back against the floor blood dripping from his wide eyes and his whole body started to shake uncontrollably. Alexander swayed himself his eyes still pure white before he fell backward himself and hit the ground with a thud. Gabriel flipped himself over on his stomach and started to scream in absolute pain as the other members of the occult started to chant again.

“Cleanse his evil! Cleanse his evil! Cleanse his evil!”

Ciel started to feel uneasy and he made eye contact with Gabriel, the man's eyes were filled with unimaginable pain and in a great effort his mouthed to Ciel ‘Run while you still can.’ That's when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stopped moving completely and became completely limp. 

Sebastian suddenly stood up quickly and he grabbed Ciel’s wrist making him stand up. Ciel was still processing what the man had mouthed to him but he still tried to wrench himself out of Sebastian’s grasp not liking the unwelcome grip. Sebastian only tightened his grip and continued to practically drag the Earl out of the chapel, once he was dragged through the doors and that's when Ciel put his foot down.

“Sebastian let go of me! What the hell has gotten into you, we should have stayed in there and collected more information!”

Sebastian turned around, “I’m sorry for grabbing you so suddenly but we need to go back to the hotel, I’ll explain on the way.”

Ciel furrowed his eyebrow but decided to trust the demon, he and Sebastian walked back quickly to the hotel and that's when Sebastian started to explain himself. “There are two reasons I had dragged you out of there, one being someone was watching us.”

Ciel turned his head to Sebastian quickly, “Who?”

“I’m not certain they had masked their presence from us, I wasn’t able to push through but I do know one thing for certain, whoever it was wanted to harm you.”

Ciel was struggling to keep Sebastian's fast pace, “How could you possibly know that?” He chose to ignore the way surprise latched onto him that a someone was able to mask their presence from Sebastian.

“I'm an evil being myself, and you have an extremely pure soul seasoned with despair. I could feel through our contract that you were in danger even though you were next to me.”

Ciel didn’t like to admit it but that had creeped him out slightly. He pushed the feeling away and he could hear the excited chatter of people as they left the pews, “You said there was another reason Sebastian?”

Sebastian sighed, “Not to be rude but you’re slow if we keep at this pace we’ll never get there before other people do.” Ciel cried out as Sebastian picked him up bridal style and started to run at an inhuman speed before the other people could spot them, “I’ll just have to show you the second one.”

Within a minute they were at their destination and Sebastian gently set Ciel down and exhaled as his eyed focused in on something over Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel turned around slowly unsure of what he was going to see before he gagged. 

On the ground bent at an awkward angle was a man, their mouth was open in a silent haunting scream. His eyes were rolled back and somehow still open and blood was seeping out of his mouth and head. Shards of glass were embedded in his body but the worst thing that stuck out was in the top half of the man. His shirt was completely ripped in half and the abdomen part of his stomach was ripped completely away exposing his guts and internal organs. 

Ciel lost his dinner completely.

Sebastian stepped towards the man his eyes looking up, “He jumped or fell out of the window of the seventh floor, I heard his screams inside of the church.” He then bent down examining the body trying to shield it the best he could from his young lord, he grabbed the mans hand and opened it up pulling a crumpled up paper from his hands. 

Ciel regained his composure and wiped his mouth clean, stepping over his own bile. “You don’t need to shield him from me, I’ve seen worse. What does the letter say?”

Sebastian handed the crumpled up paper to Ciel and stared down at the dead man on the ground, his eyes showing something akin to sympathy. 

Ciel opened the paper and he could almost feel something crushing him again. The paper read, ‘Wilt lie danome chive phi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 5000 words! Ya girl is happy! Next chapter should be out in a week or two!


End file.
